Minnie Could Dance
by Weezy6
Summary: Draco is annoyed at Harry, and just needs to get away...he finds an abandoned backstage room which isn't so abandoned after all...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only letting off creativeness, and no copyright infringement is intended._

Draco Malfoy rounded the corner, and found himself facing a large staircase.

He didn't care where he was going, as long as he put some distance between him and the Bloody-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived.  
He rushed up the staircase, and turned the next corner.

His new haircut had been what had caused the whole encounter to begin with.

He found a dead end, but there were two doors on either side of the passage.

He chose the right one, and marched down the next corridor.

The next time he had a chance to speak with the Dark Lord, he'd have a go at him for not killing the bastard the first time round.

The corridor was long, and there were no exits, so Draco swept down it, his robes billowing behind him.

His pale blonde hair which had been cut into an emo cut, was messed, slightly.

Stupid Potter.

Draco's cold grey eyes held back tears.

One day, if the Dark Lord failed again, he'd kill him himself…stuff his wand, he'd use his bare hands.

Draco decided to put it out of his mind.

He wasn't even going to think about the incident that made him so angry he wanted to murder Harry Potter.

The corridor finally ended with a door.

Draco opened it, and found himself in what looked like the backstage of a theatre.

The were bars on the walls, which had coat hangers on them, boxes of costumes and wigs, wires ran along the floor, there were props in the corners, curtains hiding dressing rooms, records and record players, a large piano, several other instruments, and a table which was covered in makeup.

Draco looked around, and found that everything was covered in dust.

Even when he walked, he kicked up small piles of dust.

There were also pictures on the wall.

The nearest was a picture or a woman, dressed in baggy clothes.

"Where am I?" Draco asked in wonder.

"You're backstage" said the woman.

"What's your name?" asked Draco.

"I'm Minnie. Who are you?" asked the woman.

"I'm Draco" said Draco.

The woman burst out laughing.

"No, seriously. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy! Who are you, Minnie?" asked Draco.

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you, cuz? Loosen up! What's your stage name?" asked Minnie.

"Stage name?" asked Draco.

"You aren't a performer are you? Well, in that case, I will have to make you a stage name…how about Drake? See! Now you have a k!" exclaimed Minnie, excitedly.

"Okay…so if Minnie's your stage name, what's your real name?" asked Drake.

"Minerva McGonagall…who calls their child Minerva? Honestly…" Minnie said in disgust.

"Professor McGonagall?" asked Minnie.

"Professor? No, you'll just call me Minnie…I'm no Professor…I'm a dancer" said Minnie.

"You used to dance, Professor?" asked Drake.

"I'm not a Professor! If I were, I'd have a stick up my butt, and do you see a stick up my butt? No!" said Minnie, turning around.

Drake examined the picture.

It looked like Professor McGonagall, but way younger.

She had beautiful brown hair, which was jammed under a white cap which was tilted to the side.

She was wearing a white singlet, and a gold chain necklace.

Her pants were baggy, and had heaps of pockets.

She was wearing white sneakers, with the laces undone.

"What are you looking at, emo?" she asked, cheekily.

She must have been about Drakes' age, or a bit older.

"You say you're a dancer. Show us your moves" demanded Drake.

"Put on that record, and I'll show you what I got" announced Minnie.

Drake put the dusty record she was pointing at on the record player, and made it play.

Minnie started dancing to the beat, pulling signs, and spinning around on the ground.

She was rapping along to the music, and break dancing.

Drake imagined the nowadays McGonagall doing that, and it made him laugh out loud.

"You laughing at me, boy?" she asked as the music stopped.

"No, it's just the McGonagall I know wouldn't be able to do that" said Drake.

"Oh yes she could" said Minnie.

"Oh no she couldn't" said Drake.

"She'll be here in about five minutes. She comes every Wednesday, at one o'clock" said Minnie, flicking her hair out of her face.

"Five minutes?" asked Drake.

"Five minutes" said Minnie.

Drake ran around the room, looking for a place to hide.

Suddenly, he was wearing the same outfit as Minnie, except he had a hoody on, and he had a bandana instead of a hat.

"Now we're talking" laughed Minnie.

Drake found a box of wigs, and climbed inside, moving the wigs, to make sure he was hidden.

Seconds later, the door flew open, and McGonagall entered, looking flustered.

"Good afternoon, Minerva" she greeted the picture.

"Don't call me that! I'm Minnie!" cried Minnie.

"Hush, child. Teach me" said McGonagall.

"Oh, loosen up, Nerva" teased Minnie.

"I'm Professor to you, and I come here to 'loosen up'" replied McGonagall.

"Hey, do you know Drake?" asked Minnie.

Drake's eyes widened.

"Drake?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah, Drake Malfat, or something…" continued Minnie.

"Was someone in here?" asked McGonagall, nervously.

"Well, obviously! I'm not allowed to leave" sulked Minnie.

"That's because you're embarrassing" explained McGonagall.

"Are you calling your past embarrassing? Yet you still come back every week, expecting me to teach you…" muttered Minnie.

"You're lying. No one could get in here…this place is hidden…now teach me" said McGonagall.

For the next few minutes, McGonagall was being taught moves from Minnie, and they both did the dance Minnie had shown Drake.

McGonagall could dance.

She left, and Drake came out from his hiding place.

"So…?" asked Minnie.

"She can dance…" admitted Drake.

Minnie smiled.

"Yet she refuses to put on her costume and perform…let alone let me out of my picture…pisses me off, you know…you don't know what it's like to be in a small room with crazy people…" said Minnie, sighing.

"There's more than just you there?" asked Drake.

"I meant you, you freak" laughed Minnie.

Drake laughed.

He took her frame off the wall, and carried it out of the room with him.

He made his way back to the Great Hall, where he put it on the wall.

Everyone stared as Minnie danced to the music Drake had bought with him.

McGonagall burst into tears when she saw what he had done.

Harry and Drake laughed at the look of horror on McGonagall's face, and Harry apologised about what he had said earlier.

Drake laughed, and for once, he and Potter agreed on something.

Minnie could dance.


End file.
